This proposal for minority student development addresses the recognized need to increase the number of underrepresented minority scientists -- defined as U.S. citizens or permanent residents who are African American, Hispanic American, Native American/Alaskan Native, or Natives of the U.S. Pacific Islands--entering careers in biomedical research. Our proposed MEDIC-B Program, an acronym for Minority Education and Development Initiative for Careers in Biomedicine, addresses this need by providing enhanced activities at two levels: those aimed towards recruitment, retention and advancement of minority students, and those aimed at curriculum and infrastructure development for enduring enhancements in the advancement of undergraduate minority science students. For students, we propose to continue and expand a systematic program of faculty mentoring, guided research experiences, orientation seminars about exciting career opportunities in biomedical research, and scholarly activities for a group of minority student MEDIC-B Scholars enrolled at Indiana University-Bloomington (IUB) and at seven Minority Serving Institutions (MSIs) within the MEDIC-B Partnership Program. For curriculum and infrastructure development, we propose a continuation of exchanges and collaborations for research and teaching, and the development and expansion of new initiatives involving IUB and participating MSIs. The activities of our proposed MEDIC-B Program will continue to improve the academic, research and teaching preparation, success, and competitiveness of underrepresented minority students for entering science graduate programs, thereby facilitating their progress toward careers in biomedical research. Indiana University-Bloomington is an appropriate institution to host an IMSD program because of its sizable population of students from underrepresented groups, its experience with providing opportunities and support for low-income, first generation college students and students from underrepresented groups, and its pursuit of excellence in research and teaching, both at the undergraduate and graduate levels.